


In the Dark

by genkisakka



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-17
Updated: 2011-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-27 11:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genkisakka/pseuds/genkisakka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanzo finds the dark can only hide so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kirathaune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirathaune/gifts).



Sanzo was outside when the thunderstorm hit. He had been sitting on a bench in the garden behind the inn, enjoying a smoke and a rare moment of peace, when suddenly the wind picked up, sending stray leaves and dust swirling into the air. He’d barely had a chance to stub out his cigarette before thunder shook the ground, followed by stinging sheets of rain. In the minute or so it took him to sprint to the back door, he was soaked nearly to the skin.

 _Fucking rain_ , Sanzo thought, kicking off his wet sandals and stomping down the hall toward the inn’s small group of rooms. His socks made little squelching noises with each step, leaving small puddles of moisture behind. Another clap of thunder set the building trembling. The lights flickered twice and went out, leaving the windowless hall pitch-black.

“Goddammit,” Sanzo snarled. He fumbled through his robes in search of his lighter, pulled it out of his sleeve, cursed some more when it stubbornly refused to catch despite several attempts. The flint must have gotten damp, he thought, clenching his teeth and resisting the urge to throw the useless thing down the hall.

He was almost certain his room was the third door on the left, but he couldn’t remember how many doors he’d passed before the lights went out. Two, maybe? Yes, it was two, which meant the door immediately to his left should be the correct one. He carefully groped his way toward the left-hand wall and slid along it until his fingers brushed against a doorframe. He reached in the general direction where he guessed the doorknob was, grasped it, turned, and promptly tripped over the slight ridge formed by the threshold, stumbling into the room with arms pinwheeling in an effort to regain his balance.

“Mmmph… whozzat?” asked the room’s unseen occupant, voice blurry with sleep. Sanzo didn’t need eyes to know he’d picked the wrong door.

“It’s me, monkey,” he said. “Go back to sleep.”

“Sanzo?” The monk clenched his jaw at the sound of rustling covers and the thump of Goku’s feet against the floor. “You okay? You smell like rain… didja get caught in th’ storm?”

“I’m fine,” he replied curtly.

“But it sounded like you tripped or somethin’. Didja fall? Are ya hurt?” Sanzo started in surprise at the touch of Goku’s hand on his shoulder. “Man, you really got soaked! You must be freezin’…”

“Will you stop fucking fussing over me already?” Sanzo snarled, swatting Goku’s hand away. Goku’s worry was like a darning needle pricking away at his mind; it was starting to give him a headache. He opened his mouth to tell Goku to shut the fuck up, then snapped it closed at the memory of the moment Goku had collapsed into a bloody heap at his feet not so many weeks ago. It was shockingly sudden, how the lively, continual hum of that thrice-damned voice that had annoyed him to holy hell for five years had been cut off. Sanzo shuddered, recalling the many nights he’d lain awake during his travels with that idiotic Western priest and his gun-toting zombie sidekick, the stark silence of that dark void squeezing the breath from him like a vise.

“You _are_ shivering, I can feel it!” Goku tugged at Sanzo’s sodden robes. “You need to get out of this wet stuff or you’ll catch cold. C’mon, Sanzo, I have a towel somewhere… I’ll find it ‘n you c’n dry off and…”

“I told you to stop goddamned worrying about me,” Sanzo barked, trying to control his body’s traitorous trembling.

“Then stop giving me reason to,” Goku retorted, pushing Sanzo’s robe off one shoulder. Sanzo could barely make out Goku’s outline in the dark, but he could feel the rasp of Goku’s callused hand as it brushed over bare skin. Sanzo suppressed a flinch and shrugged off Goku’s hand with an irritated _tch,_ , but he continued removing the robes because trying to argue with the stubborn ape was taking too much of his rapidly waning energy. He stripped off his shirt, arm-warmers, and jeans while Goku shuffled around somewhere across the room, then set a slightly damp towel over Sanzo’s shoulders a few moments later.

“Sorry, this is the only one I have,” Goku said. “Used it awhile ago after my bath… ‘s’not still wet, is it?”

“It’ll do,” Sanzo said, giving his damp, chilled body a quick once-over with the towel. It smelled of soap and Goku, a pleasant scent not unlike that of damp soil warming in the sun. Sanzo tried to dry off his hair, grumbled as the towel slipped from his grasp, then flinched as he felt Goku’s hands press the fabric back in place. Goku gently worked the towel over Sanzo’s hair, his fingers lightly massaging Sanzo’s scalp, and Sanzo swallowed against the contented sigh that threatened to escape his lips.

“Enough,” Sanzo spat, grabbing the towel and pushing it back into what he thought was the vicinity of Goku’s chest. “Point me to the fucking bed before I die of exposure.”

“But Sanzo, you can’t see where I’m pointing to…”

Sanzo ground his teeth. “Just get me over there, smartass,” he snapped, scrambling to his feet. His head connected with something hard, and both he and Goku gave simultaneous yelps of pain.

“Dammit, you stupid ape, I told you to stop hovering over me!” Sanzo yelled, rubbing the crown of his head, which he’d cracked against what he assumed was Goku’s chin.

“Shit, I’m sorry, alright?” Sanzo felt relieved by Goku’s flash of temper. He’d much rather deal with a pissy monkey than a wannabe mother-hen. One of those in their group was enough.

Goku grabbed Sanzo’s arm impatiently and led him further into the dark room. Lightning flashed again, briefly illuminating the room. Sanzo could see a glowing after-image of Goku in its wake; the clean lines of his supple limbs, the tangle of sleep-mussed brown hair. The thunderclap that followed shook the building once more, and Sanzo shuddered again, remembering another stormy night long ago. He really, really hated the fucking rain – it made him sentimental, which in his opinion was just another word for ‘weak’.

“Still cold?” Goku spoke more gently this time. “Here, Sanzo… why don’t you take my bed… it’s still warm, I bet.” He placed Sanzo’s hand on the mattress. “You want an extra blanket? I’ll go get mine… I probably won’t need it.”

That fretful buzz in his mind again… it was more than Sanzo could stand. Goku tried to let go of Sanzo’s hand, but the monk held fast and growled --

“Then stay here, if you’re so afraid of me catching cold. You’re like a fucking furnace, you know.”

Goku quickly pulled back the covers and slid in after Sanzo, careful to lie as close to the monk as he could without actually touching him. Sanzo couldn’t help emitting a pleased sigh as the combination of blanket and Goku-heat gradually calmed his chattering teeth and soothed his shivering limbs into sleep.

***

 _He held Goku’s limp frame tightly against him. Blood soaked his robes and pooled beneath his feet. Gold eyes, normally so bright and lively, were now dull, lifeless… that mouth that whined and cajoled and joked and never fucking shut up for a single damned minute had gone slack and so very, very quiet…_

 _His vision spun until it righted itself inside a dark temple, staring up at the long gray-blond braid hanging down his master’s back._

 _*The rest is up to you, Genjo Sanzo*_

 _More blood… so much blood, so many screams, the body of his master crumpling in front of him, shielding him even in death…_

 _*It’s okay. If I died, I think it would be okay.*_

 _That still, small voice of Sanzo’s childhood self, the one he kept locked safely away in the deepest part of his soul, screamed in reply –_

 _\--You’ll be fine… but what about me, master? What about me, monkey? How am I supposed to be fine if you…. if you…--_

***

Sanzo sat bolt-upright, sweat-soaked and panting, his throat as raw as if he’d been screaming nonstop for hours. The room was too bright, the lights having come back on at some point while he was asleep, and he had to squint his eyes against the glare, spots swimming across his vision. It took him a few moments to process the fact that not only was he in bed stark-naked, but he was in bed with Goku, who had sat up next to him and was gazing at him with wide, worried eyes. He pressed a hand to Sanzo’s clammy forehead, and exhaled in relief.

“No fever,” he said. “It was just a nightmare, Sanzo… y’r okay now.”

That he would have to be told something so fucking obvious by Goku, of all people, made Sanzo wish fervently for his gun and an army of youkai to shoot at. He opened his mouth to snarl at Goku, to tell him to get the fuck off him, to get out of his bed, to stop looking at him with those searching eyes and that unbelievably irritating pout... but Goku chose that moment to shift closer, lips parted to no doubt say something equally, infuriatingly inane, and Sanzo decided the best way to shut the monkey up was to give his mouth something else to do.

So Sanzo pushed Goku back onto the pillow and kissed him, firmly and thoroughly. Goku, of course, responded without surprise or hesitation, returning the kiss with that indefatigable, wholehearted exuberance that Sanzo found frustrating and fascinating by turns.

He could add ‘arousing’ to that list, Sanzo thought, as Goku moaned and opened his mouth to accept Sanzo’s questing tongue, sliding his hands slowly down Sanzo’s torso to grip Sanzo’s hips and pull them flush against his own. Sanzo could feel Goku’s hard-on, generous and throbbing beneath his thin cotton boxers, and he was mortified to hear an answering groan rise from his own throat. He couldn’t even remember the last time he’d gotten an erection, but here he was, getting a rise from just one kiss with the monkey.

“Sanzo,” Goku gasped, already thrusting against him with shameless, mindless abandon. “So good… want you… please, can I touch…?”

The lights had gone out again, leaving Sanzo completely blind, not that it mattered – his other senses were more than making up for that lack. He inhaled Goku’s warm, earthy scent, now touched with the musky tang of arousal, ran his gun-callused fingers along the tender skin of Goku’s wrist, then grabbed Goku’s rough, strong hand and placed it on his hardening cock.

“This what you want, monkey?” he rasped, biting Goku’s earlobe and blowing into his ear until Goku writhed and cried out.

“Yeah… no… wait,” Goku panted. “Wanna taste ya, Sanzo…”

Sanzo figured the monkey’s oral fixation would make this a most pleasant prospect indeed. He rose up to his knees and pushed Goku’s head down to his crotch. “So suck me, then,” he demanded.

Unfortunately, Goku’s blowjob was sloppy at first, too much tongue and saliva and not enough friction. “It’s a dick, not an ice-cream cone,” Sanzo growled, placing his hands on either side of Goku’s head and mimicking the motion he wanted. He trusted that even in the dark, Goku would get the idea.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Goku said in a tone that mingled lust and concern in equal measure. It pissed Sanzo off to no end.

“For fuck’s sake, I’m not some breakable china-piece,” Sanzo snapped. “I told you to _suck_ me, didn’t I?”

Goku licked his lips and, even in the dark, Sanzo could see the brief flash of his white, toothy grin. It was almost disturbing, how erotic he found that sight.

“You asked for it,” Goku said, and dove back onto Sanzo’s slightly wilted cock with renewed enthusiasm. Within seconds Sanzo was harder than he’d ever been in his life; Goku was not only applying a painfully exquisite amount of suction, he was practically swallowing Sanzo’s cock with every bob of his head. He fisted Goku’s hair, intending to stop him before he climaxed embarrassingly soon, but Goku flicked his tongue just so against the tip, and Sanzo’s back arched as he came. Goku swallowed the ejaculate with the same level of enthusiasm he’d lavished on the dinner buffet earlier that evening, then released Sanzo’s softening dick with a sated, satisfied sigh.

“Sanzo,” he murmured, burying his face in the crook of Sanzo’s neck and mouthing the line of his collarbone. At some point Goku had shed his boxers, and Sanzo could feel the monkey’s erection pressing hot and heavy into his thigh, but Goku didn’t so much as grind against him… he just lay there and hummed happily against Sanzo’s skin in a dopey way that would have irritated the shit out of him if he wasn’t still floating in a haze of post-orgasmic bliss. He flexed his thigh against Goku’s hard-on and smirked at the needy groan the movement elicited from the monkey.

“You done already?” Sanzo punctuated his challenge with another, harder leg-thrust to which Goku responded in kind.

“Sanzoooo… ‘m so close,” Goku crooned. “Nearly came just suckin’ you off…”

“What the fuck are you waiting for then?” Sanzo replied, rocking his leg between Goku’s thighs.

“Don’t wanna make a mess or noth- ‘nngh!”

Sanzo let loose an almost-silent huff of laughter. “Maybe I _want_ you to make a mess all over me,” he said, voice low and sly, in rhythm with each pump of his leg.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Goku moaned, frotting against Sanzo’s leg and hip until he climaxed in several long, messy spurts. Sanzo grabbed hold of Goku’s ass mid-release and ground back against him, smearing Goku’s semen and sweat all over his skin, allowing himself for a few glorious moments to be claimed, to hold and be held by this most earthly of acts. Once he’d finished, Goku slid down and pressed his face to Sanzo’s hip.

“Ya smell like me,” he panted, voice husky and just the slightest big smug. Sanzo grunted and reached down until he felt Goku’s nose, which he gave a firm tweak.

“Stop gloating,” he said. His order was nowhere near as forceful as usual, which he blamed on a combination of the storm, the dark and the fact that he’d finally succumbed to the long-suppressed desire to take Goku to his bed. He’d managed to restrain himself with the knowledge that to do so would be disastrous – that once Goku awakened to the pleasures of carnality, he would be as insatiable for sex as he was for food, and that he would look to Sanzo alone to satisfy his bottomless appetite. Just thinking about it was exhausting.

No, it wouldn’t do at all for Goku to get used to this arrangement, Sanzo thought, running idle fingers through the monkey’s unruly mop... not with the journey barely half-done and the four of them normally keeping such close quarters. Now was the time to push Goku away, demand the monkey fetch that towel and clean up his mess so that Sanzo could get dressed and go to his own room. Right now, before Goku fell asleep and Sanzo had to resort to violence to get him out of bed. Immediately, before Goku became any more attached to him –

“Um, Sanzo… y’r kinda hurtin’ my head.”

Sanzo realized with a start that his hand had somehow become clenched deep in Goku’s hair, his fingers locked so tightly the muscles of his forearm were trembling. The darkness that had been so comfortable moments before was suddenly closing around him like a living thing, like that bastard Ukoku’s Muten Sutra, like his existence in the days after his master’s death, before he’d been compelled to ascend a mountain by a nameless, faceless voice as inexorable as gravity… like his existence in those bleak, lifeless weeks without Goku.

After a few moments of deep breathing and profane mental excoriation, Sanzo finally managed to loosen his death-grip, and Goku slipped free to lie flush against him, his head tucked under Sanzo’s chin, stroking Sanzo’s back as he murmured his name in an annoyingly persistent mantra. Sanzo wound his arms around Goku and pulled him closer, giving up any pretense of returning to his own room. Just as Sanzo was teetering on the edge of sleep, Goku whispered –

“I ain’t goin’ anywhere, Sanzo.”

Sanzo was grateful the dark hid the small smile that twitched at his mouth’s corners. “Stop telling me things I already know,” he muttered.

 

~end~


End file.
